


Total Badass

by allforonefics (moonwillow27458)



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Harassment, Protective Ariana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/allforonefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex drags Portia and Ariana to a student's union meeting, where they come face to face with creepy Rochefort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Badass

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the prompt by [ Femslashpromptsdaily: ](http://femslashpromptsdaily.tumblr.com) "She's my girlfriend, dumbass."
> 
> This is my first ever fic outside of supernatural so it's probably super terrible and ooc and everything, so sorry! If you have any constructive criticism, don't be afraid to let me know... Just please don't be mean about it!

Alex had dragged them to a stupid union meeting. Well, dragged Ariana; Portia had been more than happy to go for moral support. Ariana supposed she owed it to Mom - Alex was always there when they needed help. Still, it didn't mean she had to like the meeting or any of the student reps running it. There were more than enough assholes to last a lifetime, all grouped together in one room. _Fun._

Ariana could feel herself dropping asleep, when Portia gently tapped her knee to wake her. A smile crept across Ariana's face as Portia gave her a stern glance - or tried to at least. It wasn't Portia's fault she wasn't harsh like Alex could be, she was just too cute for Ariana to think of as scary. Portia raised her eyebrows knowingly, somehow always able to tell when Ariana was thinking about her. Their fingers linked together, giving Ari something to focus on until the end of the meeting.

It came quicker than expected, with Rick Liu announcing that there were refreshments at the back of the hall. Sadly, there was no alcohol, but it was a student's union meeting so there had to be some kind of professionalism. At least there were cookies, Ariana would never turn down a free cookie.

Alex followed Ari and Portia as they headed to the back table. She had a dismayed expression as Ariana crammed the cookies into her mouth, like she wanted to leave. Ari almost suggested going back to the dorm when Anne came over and pulled Alex away. Shrugging, Ariana went back to eating the cookies. It was their loss anyway, the cookies were damn delicious.

"Hey, Babe," Ariana caught Portia's attention. Portia turned to her with a fond smile. "Will you put some of these in your purse?" Portia rolled her eyes, but did as Ariana asked and started shoveling the cookies into her bag. Ariana flashed a smile of gratitude before attacking another plate on the table - this time chocolate eclairs.

When Ari swung around to hand Portia an eclair, she found her girlfriend cornered by Owen Rochefort. The creep Rochefort. He was more than enough known for his sinister harassment. And now he was trying to monopolize Portia of all people? _Oh Hell no!_ Ariana clenched her fist, splattering the cream from the eclair all over the floor.

"Hey, douche-nozzle!" She yelled, getting Rochefort's attention. Upon hearing Ariana's voice, Portia looked up relieved. Clearly, she was having a terrible time talking to him, but Portia was too sweet to turn him away. 

"You gonna Stop hitting on her?"

"Why should I?" Owen sneered, standing a little too close to Portia for Ariana's liking. Ari's eyebrow quirked.

"She's my girlfriend, dumbass," she smirked. Rochefort's jaw fell open, hanging slack and making him look more laughable than usual. Looking over his shoulder, Ariana caught Portia's attention and grinned proudly. "You coming, babe?"

Awkwardly, Portia pushed past Rochefort so she could grab Ari's outstretched arm. Again, their fingers intertwined, making Ariana feel much more comfortable. There was a thinly veiled expression of outrage on Rochefort's face, like he couldn't believe Portia wasn't into him. Straight or not, Ariana found it hard to believe anything could be attracted to him.

They were about to go grab Alex so they could leave, when Ariana heard the douche-nozzle mutter something under his breath. _Dyke._

Ariana was not dealing with that bullshit.

With her free hand, the one that was sticky with the remains of her eclair, Ariana lunged forward and tried to break his face. Portia had other ideas, pulling Ariana back at the last second. Instead of hitting his face, she instead managed to smear cream and chocolate all down the front of his polo shirt. Served him right for being a homophobic douche-nozzle.

"Rhi, stop. He's not worth it," Portia begged. She brought out the puppy eyes, full force, and Ariana could never resist that sad, sweet face. With a sigh, Ariana let the tension slip from her shoulders. 

"This isn't over!" Rochefort screamed. He looked like child having a tantrum, Ariana actually felt a little sorry for him. But it was more hilarious than anything else. "This shirt was Ralph Lauren! You've ruined it. Ruined it!"

"You're lucky I don't ruin your face," Ariana snorted, stepping forward like she was going to attack again. Rochefort fell back, tripping over his feet as he tried to get away from Ariana. She began howling with laughter - douche-nozzle was scared of her! If Portia hadn't of pulled her away, Ariana would have stood laughing at him all day.

"C'mon, let's find Mom before you fight anyone else," Portia smiled, linking arms with Ariana as they walked to the door.

"You have to admit, I was badass," Ariana shrugged, pausing for a second so she could flex her muscles. Rolling her eyes, Portia carried on walking. Ariana hurried to catch up with her, linking their arms together again. They stopped when they reached the exit, scanning the hall for Alex. She spotted them first, making her way over to them.

"Thank you for defending my honour, badass," Portia giggled softly. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to Ariana's cheek. Yep, Ariana defeated the baddie, got the girl, and looked great doing it. Total badass.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My A4O blog is [ hufflepuffportia ](http://hufflepuffportia.tumblr.com) if you want to come talk to me about Portiana
> 
> My main blog is [ benevolentsam ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com) where I just hit 400 followers so there's some celebrations going on there! My other ao3 is [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458) if you want to check out any of my Spn stuff


End file.
